Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/ZR004
Polowanie nad jeziorem! - Jest to 4 odcinek serii Zekrom versus Reshiram, 4 odcinek sezonu Zekrom vs Reshiram i 4 ogólnie. Premiera odbyła się 23 sierpnia 2015. Treść Dzień wcześniej - Hej Lili! - Zawołała Carolla wchodząc do pokoju dziewczyny. Na rękach trzymała pudełko z pizzą. Nad pudełkiem unosił się piękny zapach. Było widać, że Carolla miała chęć na jeszcze jeden kawałek tej pizzy. Po chwili, kobieta zauważyła, że dziewczyny nie ma w pokoju. Wypuściła z rąk pudełko, z którego podczas upadku wyskoczyła pizza. Carolla wystraszyła się i zaczęła przeszukiwać cały dom. Minęło dziesięć minut, by Carolla przeszukała swoje mieszkanie. Kobieta wyjęła telefon. - Wezwijcie Oficer Jenny... Ciąg dalszy przygody Bohaterowie idą dalej przez Drogę 1. Ten wieczór nie był zbyt ciepły. Było chłodniej niż zawsze. Lato, które parzyło gorącem tego samego dnia zniknęło. Po pięciu minutach wędrówki, słońce zaczęło znikać z horyzontu. Bohaterowie przystopowali na chwilę. - Zaraz zapadnie mrok. - Powiedziała Lili, głaszcząc swojego pokemona. - Może, przenocujemy tu? - Na środku tej drogi? - Zdziwił się Art, po czym wskazał na pobliski las. - Przenocujmy w lesie... - W LESIE? - Wrzasnęły dziewczyny i Snivy. Hinata zdziwiła się. - T-ty umiesz m-mówić? - Hinata spojrzała na jaszczurkę. - Eee... znaczy... a co mi tam... - Snivy spojrzała groźnym wzrokiem na Hinatę. - Tylko komuś powiesz... - Przysięgam, przysięgam, przysięgam... - Hinata ze strachu cały czas powtarzała te słowa. Po chwili oberwała z Dzikich Pnączy. - Uspokój się młoda... - Snivy podeszła do Arta. - I ty się zadajesz z takimi osobami? - Żebym ja z tobą nie przestał się zadawać. - Art uśmiechnął się i bohaterowie poszli do lasu. Było tam ciemno i zimno. - Ee....zimno mi. - Powiedziała Lili, po czym wyjęła z torby śpiwór. Po chwili ubrała śpiwór, położyła sie na ziemi w pozycji Sewaddle'a i przytuliła Mienfoo. - Dobranoc! - Ahha... - Art zdziwił się, po chwili odwrócił się w stronę Hinaty. - Ejj, Hinata! Może zawalczymy, na rozgrzewkę? - Eee... czemu nie? - Odparła dziewczyna. - 2 na 2? Po chwili Lili otworzyła oczy. - Z tego, co wiem, Art ma jednego pokemona. - Mylisz się! - Zawołał trener i przywołał Ruffleta. - Fajnie. - Dziewczyna ziewnęła, po czym znowu położyła sie spać. - Chrysocolla! Zapraszam! - Z pokeballa wyskoczyła samica Panpour. Art sprawdził tego pokemona w pokedexie. Pokedex''' - '' - Twoje nazwy dla pokemonów są dziwne... - Hinata spojrzała na Arta z powagą. - znaczy.. zadziwiająco kreatywne! - Chrysocolla, Armatka Wodna! - Woda powędrowała w stronę Ruffleta. Pokemon uniknął ataku, po czym zaatakował Powietrznym Cięciem. Chrys (bo tak Hinata mówiła w zdrobnieniu) zaatakowała Drapaniem, raniąc przy tym Ruffleta. Ptak zdenerwował się i użył Ataku Skrzydeł. Art ucieszył się, gdyż Rufflet nauczył się nowego ataku. Panpour oberwała, po czym dodatkowo został zaatakowany Dziobaniem. Hinata zacisnęła pięści. - Chrys, Podwójny Zespół! - Wokół Ruffleta pojawiła się fala Panpourów, która strzeliła w niego Armatką Wodną. Pokemon opadał już z sił, po czym użył Powietrznego Ciecia, silniejszego niż zwykle. Powietrzne zębatki pędziły w każdą stronę, niszcząc wszystkie kopie, jak i prawdziwą Panpour. Niestety, ten atak był ostatnim atakiem Ruffleta w tej bitwie, gdyż pokemon opadł z sił i stał się niezdolny do walki. Rufflet zaświecił na niebiesko, po czym zniknął. - Ostatnio zauważyłem, że wszystkie pokemony tak znikają do pokeballa, gdy są niezdolne do walki. - Powiedział Art, po czym do walki dołączyła Snivy. - W sumie, tak wygodniej. - Odpowiedziała Hinata. - Pokemony wracają automatycznie do pokeballa. A więc tak, Chrysocolla, Błotniste Ostrze! - Błoto popędziło po ziemii w stronę Snivy, po czym ta się poślizgnęła. Hinata po chwili kazała użyć Panpourowi Cięcia, ale gdy ten był blisko Snivy, ta uderzyła go super-efektywnym Tornadem Liści. Art znów się ucieszył, bo pojawiają się już efekty po treningu z Donem George. Panpour nie wytrzymał potężnego ataku, po czym padł na ziemię niezdolny do walki, po czym stało się tak, jak z Ruffletem Arta. - Coral, zapraszam! - Pokemon wybiegł zza Hinaty gotowy do walki. - Snivy, Dzikie Pnącza! - Jaszczurka schwytała pnączami Larvestę, po czym obracała nią w powietrzu. Jednak Hinata miała strategię, każąc Larveście użyć Miotacza Płomienia, który podpalił pnącza Snivy, tak jak i ją samą. Snivy została poparzona, co osłabiało ją przy każdej turze. Larvesta po chwili użyła Strzału Siecią, związując Snivy. Art też miał swoją strategię, gdyż gdy Snivy była związana, a Larvesta trzymała w pyszczku Siec, zaczęła biec w kółko, okrążając przy tym Larvestę. Snivy odwiązywała Sieć zawiązując ją na Larveście. Pokemon Hinaty jednak był sprytniejszy, wiec jak gdy był już związany, użył Psychiki, by ściągnąć Sieci z ciała, trafiając w Snivy Miotaczem Płomieni. Art kazał Snivy użyć Dzikich Pnączy, a Hinata Strzału Siecią. Pokemony związały się na wzajem. Niestety, pokemony opadały z sił, gdyż sieć i pnącza ściskały je coraz bardziej. Po chwili Pokemony zemdlały, a ataki związujące je, zniknęły, w ten sam sposób jak pokonane pokemony przedtem. Art i Hinata zdziwili się, a Lili (która w ogóle nie spała) oznajmiła im, ze czytała coś o tych zjawiskach podczas bitwy. - Ostatnio, tak się stało na całym świecie pokemonów. - Powiedziała Lili. - Tak jak się stało w przypadku Coral i Snivy... te pokemony zazwyczaj podróżują na zewnątrz pokeballa, co nie? Dlatego więc, nie znikają automatycznie do pokeballa. A tak jak w przypadku Pnączy i Sieci, znikają one, gdy pokemon który go używa mdleje. Staje się tak tylko z atakami, które nie są tak jakby jednorazowe, czyli pokemon używa je dłuższy czas. - Ale ty mądra jesteś! - zaśmiał się Art, podnosząc Snivy. - Kiedy nauczyłaś się tyle rzeczy o pokemonach? - Ma się sposoby... - Lili wyjęła z plecaka grubą, brązową książkę. - ...sposoby na zakupienie tej książki o pokemonach! - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Jest tu wsyzstko. O strategiach, taktykach, o atakach... o wszystkim! - Świetnie! Przyda się! - Powiedział Art, po czym Lili rozdała Hinacie i Artowi zapasowe śpiwory. Bohaterowie zasnęli. ~*~ Nastał ranek. Bohaterowie spali jak zabici. Cały las wyglądał jak opustoszały. Nie było słychać, ani widać dzikich pokemonów. Niebo było pochmurne. Prawdopodobnie zbierało się na deszcz. Po chwili, Arta obudził czyiś głos. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył biegnącego w jego stronę trenera. Art podniósł się i spytał trenera, co się stało. - Kłusownicy, kłusownicy! - Wołał wystraszony trener. - Kłusownicy przybyli do lasu! Chcą polować na pokemony! - Kłusownicy?! - Art tez się wystraszył, po czym obudził resztę paczki. W oddali było widać stada Sawsbucków i Deerlingów, uciekających przed czymś.Tak samo, z lasu uciekały Purrloiny, Cottonee, Foongusy i Venipede. Zagłada lasu rozpoczynała się. Po chwili, do segmentu lasu przybyło trzech kłusowników, którzy siedzieli na Bouffalantach. Bohaterowie przestraszyli się, widząc siekiery w rękach niemile widzianych gości. Po chwili jeden z kłusowników kazał bohaterom oddać ich pokemony. Art nie zgodził się, po czym kazał Snivy zaatakować Tornadem Liści. Hinata kazała atakować Coralowi Miotaczem Płomieni, a Panporowi Armatką Wodną. Lili zaś, kazała Mienfoo atakować Salto Ciosem, gdyż ataki typu walczącego są super-efektywne na Bouffalanty typu normalnego. Chłopak przywołał swojego Goletta, każąc mu zaatakować mu Żyro Kulą. Kłusownicy nie bali się ataków bohaterów, po czym przywołali swoje pokemony. Jeden z nich przywołał Klinka, drugi zaś samicę Frillish, a trzeci samicę Oshawotta. Frillish i Oshawott nie były chętne do walki, gdyż było widać, że są miłe, jednak za rozkazem kłusowników, Frillish zaatakowała bohaterów Bąbelkowym Promieniem, a Oshawott Armatką Wodną. Larveście i Mienfoo udało się przegonić jednego z kłusowników, który poddał się, uciekając przed Miotaczem Płomieni Larvesty i Salto Ciosem Mienfoo. Dwóch kłusowników zostało, walcząc dalej. - Gallade, Promień Sygnału! - Zawołała jakaś dziewczyna, lewitująca nad pobliskim jeziorem. Jej Gallade pokonał pokemony kłusowników, po czym Ci uciekli zostawiając pokemony. Zdeptali oni pokeballe, by wypuścić je i razem na Bouffalantach uciekli z miejsca. Dziewczyna i Gallade zniknęli. Smutne Oshawott i Frillish usiadł smutne na kamieniu. Art i Lili podeszli do nich, a Hinata i chłopak w tym czasie kąpali się z Panpourem i Golettem w jeziorze. Larvesta podeszła do bohaterów. - Pewnie, wykradli was waszym trenerom? - Zapytał Art. Pokemony pokiwały głowami, jednak wskazały one na pęknięte pokemony. - Czyli... jesteście już dzikimi pokemonami. - Może... - Lili spojrzała na Hinatę i chłopaka brodzących w jeziorze. - Pobawimy się na razie we wodzie, a potem pomyślimy. - Bohaterowie ściągnęli ubrania i weszli do jeziora. Hinata podpłynęła do Arta i Lili. - Cameron to świetny chłopak! - Zaśmiała się Hinata. - Fajnie się z nim rozmawia. - Dziewczyna popłynęła w stronę Camerona, który pływał na nieco głębszej wodzie. Bohaterowie świetnie się bawili. Frillish podniosła psychiką Arta i rzuciła go do wody. Oshawott bawiła się z Lili w nurkowanie. Pnastał wieczór, więc bohaterowie rozpalili ognisko. - Cały czas interesuje mnie to, kim była ta dziewczyna. - Powiedział Art. Po chwili nad ich głowami pojawił się cień dziewczyny i Gallade, przy czym było słychać jej głos, wypowiadający słowa "Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, kim jest władczyni psychiki". Bohaterowie nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom, jak cień dziewczyny podskakiwał na wodzie. Frillish podeszła do Arta, a Oshawott do Lili, po czym zaczęłi grzebać w ich torbach. Wyjęły one pokeballe. Prawdopodobnie, chciały, by trener i koordynatorka złapali ich. Art i Lili stanęli na pomoście, a Frillish i Oshawott wskoczyły do jeziora. - A więc, chcecie, byśmy was złapali? - Zapytał Art. Pokemony przytaknęły, a bohaterowie rzucili w nich kapsułami. 1... 2... 3... FRILLISH I OSHAWOTT ZŁAPANE! Larvesta podniosła psychiką pokeballe, podając je trenerom. Bohaterowie przywołali pokemony, zapoznając je bliżej z ich wcześniejszymi nabytkami. Po jakimś czasie, Cameron spytał się, czy może razem z bohaterami wybrać się do miasta Striaton. Bohaterowie zgodzili się i wyruszyli w dalszą drogę, wierząc, że zdążą dojść do Striatonu zanim zapadnie zmrok. na szczęście udało im się dojść po pół godziny czasu. uszczęśliwił ich widok tabliczki, oznajmiajacej, że dotarli do Striatonu. Art był gotowy na walkę, lecz wiedział, że dzisiaj nie zdąży już zawalczyć o odznakę. Bohaterowie weszli do Centrum Pokemon, by zamówić pokój na noc, gdy Lili usłyszała głos w radiu. - Kończy się trzeci dzień poszukiwać Emilie Crush, córki Carolli. Przeszukaliśmy już całą Castelię, jednak nie widać nigdzie dziewczyny. Obawiamy się, że dziewczyna jest poza zasięgiem Castelii. Gdzie pojawiła się dziewczyna? Wszystkich, którzy zobaczą Emilie, prosimy o powiadomienie miejscowej Oficer Jenny. Na naszej stronie internetowej można zobaczyć wygląd Emilie. Mówiła dla was Oficer Jenny z Castelii. - Lili przeraziła się. Wiedziała, że Carolla będzie jej szukać, ale strach zaczął ją przerastać. - A więc... szukają mnie. - Powiedziała. - Na dodatek wiedzą, jak wyglądam. - Nie martw się, jutro pomyślimy co z tym zrobić. - Powiedział Art, po czym poszli do zamówionego przez Camerona pokoju. Lili ciężko było zasnąć z emocjami, których doznała dosłownie kilka momentów temu. Obawiała się najgorszego, co może zrobić Carolla, gdy ja spotka. Czy Lili uda się uciec przed Carollą? Czy Art wygra jutrzejszą walkę o odznakę? To już w kolejnym odcinku! Słowa od autora Trochę krótkawy odcinek, jednak pisałem go na szybko. Mam nadzieję, ze spodoba się wam. Wiem, że atak kłusowników był krótki, jednak nie miałem zbyt pomysłu na to. Pisałem go na spontanie, wiec chyba zrozumiecie mnie. Coś jeszcze? Chyba nic. Zapraszam też do czytania innych moich odcinków z tej serii. 'Jabudex ^^ Pogadaj! :3 15:08, sie 23, 2015 (UTC) Wydarzenia *Carolla zgłasza zaginięcie Lili. *Rufflet Arta ujawnia, że zna Atak Skrzydłami. *Snivy Arta ujawnia, że zna Tornado Liści. *Hinata ujawnia, że posiada Panpoura. *Bohaterowie poznają Camerona. *Art łapie samicę Frillish, a Lili samicę Oshawott. *Lili dowiaduje się, że Carolla zgłosiła jej zaginięcie. Debiuty *Cameron *"Władczyni psychiki" *Oficer Jenny *Kłusownicy Pokemonów *Frillish (Arta; wcześniej kłusownika; debiut) *Oshawott (Lili; wcześniej kłusownika; debiut) *Panpour (Hinaty; debiut) *Gallade ("Władczyni Psychiki"; debiut) *Golett (Camerona; debiut) *Bouffalant (Kłusowników; debiut) *Klink (Kłusownika; debiut) *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Purrloin *Cottonee *Foongus *Venipede Bohaterowie *Art *Lili *Hinata *"Władczyni Psychiki" *Cameron *Carolla *Oficer Jenny *Kłusownicy Pokemony *Snivy (Arta) *Mienfoo (Lili) *Rufflet (Arta) *Frillish (Arta; złapana; wcześniej kłusownika) *Oshawott (Lili; złapana; wcześniej kłusownika) *Larvesta (Hinaty) *Panpour (Hinaty) *Gallade ("Władczyni Psychiki") *Golett (Camerona) *Bouffalant (Kłusowników) *Klink (Kłusownika) *Deerling (wiele; dzikie) *Sawsbuck (wiele; dzikie) *Purrloin (wiele; dzikie) *Cottonee (wiele; dzikie) *Foongus (wiele; dzikie) *Venipede (wiele; dzikie) Kategoria: Własna Twórczość